muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
NOWYSIWYG tags Hey, I don't know if you were aware of this, but the NOWYSIWYG tags you've recently added to the pages are showing on the actual page instead of the just the coding. - Oscarfan 23:23, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Gack, I didn't realize that! Yikes, thanks for telling me -- I'll figure out what's wrong. Oops! -- Danny (talk) 23:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Ha, I spelled it wrong. :) I'll fix them. -- Danny (talk) 23:28, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Waste Reduction week How can I embed a video like this? http://www.ctv.ca/canadaam/ (Go to the Oscar the Grouch recycling tips video, that's the one I would like to put in.) I don't know if you can see the video from your country. New pic I found this picture on Twitter sent by thehensoncompany Take a look. "Sezme" 18:55, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Archive Photo: From THE DARK CRYSTAL, prototype Garthem w/Frank Oz Bob McGrath Discography I didn't know if you'd seen this before. We have a contributor who's a collector of Bob's recordings, and she's been adding a lot of his Japanese stuff, among other things. You can even hear some of them on her YouTube channel! -- Ken (talk) 05:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, those are great album pics! How neat. -- Danny (talk) 05:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tweet! It looks like that's becoming our new "Today on Muppet Wiki" page! -- Ken (talk) 04:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah -- between the Muppet Wiki account, Tough Pigs, Muppet Mindset and Muppet Newsflash, there's a nice little crew of Muppet fan tweeters. The Bob link got 107 clicks so far, which is way more than usual -- it's usually about 30 clicks when I post a link. Bobu! Bobu! -- Danny (talk) 18:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow! Maybe Sony will make a CD of "Bob McGrath's Greatest Japanese Hits"! (It could happen!) -- Ken (talk) 04:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Where in the world did you find out about the Warner deal? That's awesome! You beat Greg on this one! I'm glad that they have their first major distributor since Sony Wonder. Now if we could only get Warner Bros. Records to handle the audio! -- Ken (talk) 01:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I actually heard about it from Greg, on his Twitter stream. :) He posted a link to that article this morning. But yeah, it's exciting! I'm happy they'll have a better distributor now. -- Danny (talk) 03:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm wondering if this will cause any rivalry with Disney. Let's hope so! -- Ken (talk) 04:43, October 16, 2009 (UTC) GD on the Wiki If your collection of "GD on the Wiki" is what I think it is, may I suggest the addition of Stephen Gately to it? :) — Julian (talk) 09:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is, and thank you! I'd forgotten all about it. :) I'm sad to hear about Gately's death, though. -- Danny (talk) 17:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. I'd been meaning to add this picture for a long time. Too bad it took finding out about this tragedy to finally get around to doing so. So... what does the "D" stand for? — Julian (talk) 17:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Dudes. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:58, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Duh! %) — Julian (talk) 18:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you want to have fun with it, you could add Cyrano de Bergerac, Scissor Sisters, and Calvin Klein to the list. And of course Bruno Tonioli, Merv Griffin, Gene Anthony Ray and Joel Schumacher are all missing from your list too. -- Nate (talk) 19:01, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, that's awesome -- thanks for the suggestions! -- Danny (talk) 19:28, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I just added a couple, too. —Scott (talk) 04:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yay, thank you! -- Danny (talk) 04:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :So when is Krazy Kat finally going to get a page? -- Ken (talk) 05:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno, somebody needs to make one... -- Danny (talk) 05:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I mentioned it to Andrew a long time ago. I'll have to see if I can find what he said. -- Ken (talk) 05:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Current Events/Search Engine Just a heads up to check out the Current Events discussion on the Search Engine. I had something odd happen today with ''Friday the 13th. -- Nate (talk) 19:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :That's weird, thanks for the heads up! I just sent a note to Kyle asking him to look into it. -- Danny (talk) 19:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Left it on the current events page, but Radio City Music Hall doesn't result in any hits either. -- ''Nate (talk) 04:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Nothing is actually hitting when you search for it tonight. -- ''Nate (talk) 04:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yow, thanks for the heads up! I just switched off the Lucene search for now, so we're seeing the old results for tonight. I'll talk to Kyle tomorrow about the broken-ness that just happened. This is what happens when you test stuff out..... -- Danny (talk) 04:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, search is broken again. How do I turn off Lucene? —Scott (talk) 01:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ugh, what a pain. I just turned it off. If you need it later, it's wgEnableWikiaSearchExt. -- Danny (talk) 04:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thankyew. —Scott (talk) 04:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I told Kyle about it... Obviously they'll have to work this stuff out before it goes live for real. -- Danny (talk) 04:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) : I heard back from Kyle... they're doing load testing on the search engine, basically to see how much stress they can give it before it breaks. That means it'll break from time to time, as they find out the answer. So we'll leave it turned off until it's ready to launch sitewide, which should be pretty soon, hooray. -- Danny (talk) 04:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I GIVE YOU The Doodletown Pipers -- ''Nate (talk) 17:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, how exciting! I accept. -- Danny (talk) 20:25, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it sad that its one thing that I will always associate with you? -- ''Nate (talk) 20:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Not at all; I consider it an honor. -- Danny (talk) 20:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Camping in Canada That's an interesting idea for Camping in Canada. Can we talk about it? -- Ken (talk) 02:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, of course! Like I wrote in the edit summary, it's not really done. But this is the idea: I was looking at one of the song pages today, and I realized that it's not a very good way to learn about the album. I could read about that song, but you don't know what the context is, or how it fits in with the rest of the story. :The whole album is one big story, like a Broadway musical. So I thought it would be cool to put it all together into one big synopsis, like they do with Broadway soundtracks. That way, you could read the whole story, and see how it all fits together, without having to click back and forth among 20 different song pages. :It's not something that would work with regular compilation-style ''Sesame albums -- those are all individual songs, and it's more effective to talk about them individually. But it might work for story albums like Camping, or Getting Ready for School. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 03:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::As usual, you're a genius! I remember a long time ago (before I even got here), you guys were talking about what songs deserve separate pages, and which ones don't. I also discussed it a little with you guys when I first got here, but then I started getting into other things. Which other albums did you have in mind? Sing-Along is a complete story, but some songs are new versions of SS classics. But I guess they already have individual pages, so they're okay. I had been thinking of writing up a summary for that one like Paul does for the Dutch LP's, but I'm always afraid that I'll make it too long. Anyway, I'd like to also make song pages for Miss Piggy's Workout album, but if you'd rather we did it this way, that's okay too. The only thing I'm concerned about is that we do have other concept albums that already have their own song pages (Let Your Feelings Show, Aren't You Glad You're You), but then again, some of those songs were performed on the show, so we need song pages for those. Canada is a very unusual album, since those songs don't appear anywhere else. I was just so glad to finally hear it (thanks to Jay!) that I wanted to see if I could write up interesting pages for the songs. And you're right: As I was creating each page, I felt like I was cutting up the story into 23 pieces. This reads more like the inside of a record album, where they give you the synopsis, interrupted by the song titles. ::So I guess I was surprised to see your reworking of it, but now that I think about it, I like how it works! -- Ken (talk) 04:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Yay, I'm glad you like the idea! I totally agree that we should have pages for songs that appeared on other albums, or are new versions or whatever. I think it would be great to have a summary of the Sing-Along, so please write one! Don't worry about it being too long -- if it turns out that it's too long, then we can edit it. But someone has to write it first! :::I think Miss Piggy's Workout Album is another good candidate for the synopsis treatment... Maybe just have song pages for the ones that also appeared on The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show? -- Danny (talk) 04:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Andrew and I were talking about that a long time ago. I just hadn't gotten to it because my Muppet stuff is buried right now. But having Jay's site and the wiki open simultaneously has helped me do a whole lot of stuff faster, so some more writeups will be coming soon! ::::By the way, watch for an e-mail in a couple of minutes. -- Ken (talk) 05:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives